XLR8 to the Future
XLR8 to the Future is the XLR8 Fest special of Evan Billion. Plot Evan, Rocket, Sharpoint, and Kevin were in the car, driving. (Evan): Where are we going now? (Kevin): I don't know. We're just cruising, I guess. (Evan): Well, time to give this episode a plot! Theme song! (Evan): I want a new alien. (Kevin): This is XLR8 Fest. Maybe you'll unlock XLR8. (Evan): That didn't happen the other 3 times. (Billiontrix): KINECELERAN DNA UNLOCKED. (Evan): Well then. Evan transformed. (Evan): XLR8! He got out of the car, zipped to a donut shop, and zipped back with a box of donuts. (Evan): Donuts, anyone? They all started eating the donuts. (Evan): This would be good with some milk. He got out of the car again, zipped to a grocery store, and zipped back with some milk and several other things. Kevin pulled into the driveway of a police station. (Kevin): Let's have a feast, shall we? They all started eating the food Evan had got. Evan was scarfing down as much food as he could at super speed. (Kevin): Stop eating everything! Save the food for everyone else. (Evan): Okay. Evan ate a biscuit, and the other 3 stared at him. (Evan): Starting now. Rocket, Sharpoint, and Kevin continued eating. (Evan): I'm bored. I'm gonna go look inside this police station. He zipped inside the police station. 10 seconds later..... (Evan): Okay, that was fun. I'm going to go to a tattoo remover so I can get the tattoo removed that some prisoner made on me while I was sleeping at super speed. Evan started running out of the police station, but he tripped and his hand fell into a lock on a cell door. He got up, then ran out and to the tattoo remover. Back in the police station, the prisoners that were in the cell got out and ran away. The prison warden chased after them. (Warden): Who let you out? (Prisoner): A Kineceleran. Another prison warden went to the first warden. (Warden 1): You, go round up a group and try to find the Kineceleran that let out these prisoners. (Warden 2): Okay. The second prison warden got some policemen, and they got on their motorcycles and split up. One of the policemen saw Evan coming out of the tattoo remover. The policeman got on his walkie talkie. (Policeman): I've located the target on 6th and Bob Smith! I'll start chasing after him. (Evan): Are you talking about me? (Policeman): Yeah! You let some prisoners out. (Evan): I did? No I didn't. (Policeman): Tell it to the judge. Evan started running, but the policeman rode after him. (Evan): You can't catch up with me! The policeman pressed a button and got a turbo boost. (Evan): Oh snap! (Raven Symone): Copycat. Evan kicked Raven to the side and kept running. Eventually, the other policeman caught up with them, also using turbo boosts. (Evan): I promise I didn't do anything! On purpose. I do a lot of stuff on accident. But not this. Okay, I probably did this on accident too. (Warden): What? Stop the motorcycles. He must be innocent. (Evan): Okay, so you're not chasing me anymore? Okay. Evan was looking backwards and still running. He looked forward, and noticed the cliff he was about to fall off of. (Evan): Uh oh. He fell off the cliff, and his feet were on the side of it. His wheels were rolling as he was falling, and he was gaining kinetic energy the farther he went down. Eventually, he landed on the ground and got knocked out. 3 hours later..... Evan woke up, stood up, and brushed himself off. There was a crowd of people around him, wearing really weird clothes. (Evan): How long was I out? (Man): About 3 hours. (Evan): It feels a lot longer than that. Wait, what are you guys wearing? (Woman): Umm......This is what's hot right now. (Evan): How did THAT get hot in 3 hours? (Man 2): We've been wearing these clothes for 4 years. (Evan): 4 YEARS!?! But, 3 hours ago, people were wearing.....anything but that. Unless....what year is it? (Woman 2): 2038. (Evan): I'm from the year 2013! I must've gone so fast, I traveled 25 years forward in time! What changed in all that time? (Woman 3): Nothing really. Incurseans conquered every planet besides Earth. (Evan): Cool. (Man 3): Halloween, Christmas, and all birthdays have been cancelled. (Evan): Meh. (Man 4): Oh, and waffles have become more popular than pancakes. (Evan): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Woman 4): King and Queen Wafflia has enslaved the royal Pancakion family and turned them into slaves. (Evan): Where can I confront them? (Woman 4, giving Evan some paper): Here's a map from here to Breakfast Castle. However, there are several obstacles from here to there. (Evan): Thank you. Evan ran off. (Evan, while running): If I'm gonna face royalty, I'm gonna need some firepower. Evan slapped the Billiontrix symbol. (Billiontrix): WIELDER OF BILLIONTRIX CURRENTLY LOCKED IN KINECELERAN FORM. (Evan): I must have triggered the lock when I fell on the Billiontrix. (Billiontrix): HAVE YOU CONSIDERED THE FACT THAT IT IS XLR8 FEST? AND IF YOU BECAME ANOTHER ALIEN, THIS EPISODE WOULD HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH XLR8? AND THAT THAT IS WHY YOU CANNOT CHANGE FORMS? (Evan): Nope. He got to the first obstacle on the map. (Evan): The Butter Lake. How is this an obstacle? He began walking across a bridge made from toast, but two toast giants holding toasters emerged from the butter and stepped onto the bridge. (Giant 1): IF THIS BRIDGE YOU WISH TO CROSS... (Giant 2): YOU MUST FIRST SHOW THE OCTOASTPUS WHO'S BOSS. (Giant 1): IF YOU CAN MANAGE TO DEVOUR THE BEAST... (Giant 2): THEN YOU, KINECELERAN, WILL HAVE STARTED THE FEAST. (Giant 1): 4 OTHER CREATURES LIE IN THIS LAKE. (Giant 2): IF YOU CAN CONSUME THEM WITHOUT A STOMACHACHE... (Giant 1): THEN YOU CAN CROSS THE BRIDGE WITH NO HARM. (Giant 2): BUT THERE ARE OTHER OBSTACLES, SO REMAIN ALARMED. When the second giant finished his last sentence, Evan had just stuffed a giant purple tail in his mouth. (Evan): Oh, what was that? I started eating some monsters that came from the butter while you were talking. I just finished eating the grape white whale. (Giant 1): THERE IS ONE MORE BEAST YOU MUST CONSUME. (Giant 2): AND WE DOUBT YOU CAN DO IT IN A ZOOM. There was a whirlpool in the water, with several pieces of toast swirling in it. The whirlpool rose up, revealing itself as a giant monster. (Evan): The living toast whirlpool! Evan stuffed a piece of the LTW in his mouth, but it came back out and reattached itself. The LTW shot several pieces of buttered toast at Evan. Evan picked up a bunch of jellyrocks, mushed them into a circular shape, and used it as a shield. The toast got caught in the jelly. Evan then threw the jelly at the LTW, but it went through him. (Evan): I've got an idea! Evan grabbed the toaster from one of the giants' hands. (Giant 1): GIVE ME BACK MY TOASTER BLASTER... (Giant 2): OR YOU'LL END UP IN DISASTER! The second giant shot toast from his toaster at Evan, but Evan dodged it all. (Evan): I'll give it back! I promise. He grabbed a piece of toast from the LTW and put it in the toaster. The LTW reached inside the toaster to get the piece back out, but he fell in and got toasted into a giant piece of buttered toast. Evan ate the toast at super speed, then burped. (Evan): He-he. Excuse me. Evan zipped past the giants, returning the toaster in the process. In the Breakfast Castle.... King and Queen Wafflia, two giant tyrants, were watching Evan in a crystal bagel. (King Wafflia): So, the Kineceleran thinks he can just make pancakes more popular than waffles. Well, he's wrong. Honey, send out the spudhounds! (Jar of Honey): Okay! (King Wafflia): Not you! I meant my queen. Queen Wafflia rubbed the crystal bagel, and several spudhounds (hash brown dogs) appeared in it. The spudhounds then went to Evan. (Evan): Aaaaah! He tried to run past the spudhounds, but it didn't work. All the spudhounds but one piled on top of him. The spudhound that didn't attack Evan knocked all the other ones off. In the Breakfast Castle.... (King Wafflia): Sirupi, did you send Latka out with the other spudhounds? (Queen Wafflia): It was a mistake. (King Wafflia): Oh, it's okay. They'll never get past the next obstacle. Latka (the spudhound on Evan's side) barked loudly, and all the other spudhounds ran away. Evan looked at Latka's dogtag. (Evan): Latka: The First Spudhound in Space. You went to space? Cool! Anyways, Latka, you can be my companion. They kept going, and stopped in front of a large patch of oatmeal. They couldn't go around it, because there were orange trees on the sides of the path. (Evan): This must be the next obstacle. Except it's not really an obstacle, we can just walk through it. Evan was about to step into the patch, but a giant fork came out of it and Evan stepped back. (Evan): I stand corrected. We've gotta be careful. Evan picked up Latka, and he zipped to the middle of the patch, avoiding forks. 9 forks rose from the ground all around him, all with peeled banana cannons. The banana cannons shot exploding bananas, that Evan struggled dodging. Evan put Latka down, and caught two of the bananas. He quickly threw them back before they exploded, and the bananas knocked two of the cannons to the side. Those cannons shot bananas at the cannons that were in front of them, and those cannons exploded. (Evan): 4 down, 5 to go. Evan zipped up one of the forks and grabbed the cannon that was on top of it. He shot bananas at the 4 remaining cannons, blowing them up. He then kicked one of the forks down, and it became a bridge from the oatmeal to the other side. Evan grabbed Latka and started running across the fork, but another fork rose under it, pushing Evan and Latka into the air. Evan jumped off and landed on the other side of the oatmeal. Evan tied the banana cannon around Latka. (Evan): Here, you can use this as a weapon. They continued going forwards. At the Breakfast Castle..... (King Wafflia): They're just getting closer and closer to us? What do we do? (Queen Wafflia): If this doesn't stop them, the third obstacle will. Queen Wafflia rubbed the crystal bagel again, and made it glow. A giant orange juice wave was coming towards Evan and Latka. (Evan): Easy peasy. Evan and Latka jumped through the orange juice wave. A cream of wheat wave was now coming towards them. It was a little harder, but they jumped through that, too. A baby oatmeal wave was now coming towards them. (Evan): Baby oatmeal! They jumped into that. When they jumped out, they were both baby-like. (Evan in baby voice): What happened? Oh, I get it. It's BABY oatmeal. Evan picked up the banana cannon. It was now a banana gun. (Evan): Looks like it only has one banana in it. Latka jumped on Evan's back, and they kept going, but Evan was running slower. (Evan): Ugh. Stupid tiny baby wheels. They stopped when they came to a tall wall with several squares all over it. Each of the squares contained a pancake, a waffle, or a piece of French toast. (Evan): Looks like a puzzle......That I can't figure out. But I'll try. Evan started moving all the pieces around. After a while, Evan moved one square, and a large amount of syrup poured on him and Latka. Evan moved another piece, and melted butter poured on them. (Evan): This is so frustrating! The ground started shaking. (Evan): Earthquake? Latka shook her head. (Evan): It's a girl? (Awesome Betterhero): Stop breaking the fourth wall! A colossal cereal beast was slowly stepping over to Evan and Latka. (Beast): I smell something good to eat! (Evan): He must be smelling our butter and syrup! I've gotta hurry before he eats us! Evan hurried up, but he still couldn't solve it. The cereal monster started reaching down to grab Evan and Latka. (Evan): Rrrrrrrrrrr..... The cereal monster's hand was around Evan and Latka. (Evan): Hey, cereal monster! Hope you're not lactose intolerant! Evan moved a piece of the puzzle, and a bunch of milk poured all over the cereal monster. A giant spoon came up from the ground and got the monster. The ground then opened up like a mouth, and the spoon tipped, causing the monster to fall in. (Ground): Mmm-mmm. Yum. Evan and Latka bathed themselves in the milk, washing off the butter and syrup. (Evan): This looks about right.... Evan pushed a piece of French toast into the center of the wall, solving the puzzle and opening it up. Evan and Latka ran through, and to the castle. There was a breakfast bar drawbridge. Latka ran into the milk moat, and two eggigators swam to him. (Evan): Latka! No! Latka barked loud, but nothing happened. (Evan): Your bark weakened when you became a baby! Latka growled, then reached inside herself and pulled out all the baby oatmeal, turning normal age again. She rubbed it on one of the eggigators, babifying it. (Evan): Gross. But it'll work. Evan did the same thing on the other eggigator, and he became normal age again. Latka ate through the breakfast bar drawbridge, and her and Evan ran in. They ran all the way to the room where King and Queen Wafflia were. (Evan): Let the Pancakions go! (King): No way! Evan and Latka started eating the king. The king pulled a rope hanging from the ceiling, and the Pancakions came out. (King): Pancakion slaves, attack them! (Evan): You just made a big mistake. The Pancakions attacked King Wafflia. (Queen Wafflia): Rupert makes mistakes like this all the time. (Evan): I can tell. (Queen Wafflia): But I never do! She rubbed the crystal bagel, and Evan and Latka got trapped in giant prisms of sausage. (Queen Wafflia): Latka, you betrayer! She rubbed the crystal bagel again, and Latka exploded. (Evan): LAAAATKAAA! Oh, you are SO gonna pay for that! Evan ate through the sausage, and started clawing Queen Wafflia. She rubbed the bagel and Evan got trapped in a prism of steel. (Queen Wafflia): Eat your way through that! (Evan): I don't have to. Evan shot the banana at the crystal bagel. The bagel shot up into the air, ricocheted off the ceiling, and fell into Evan's mouth. Evan ate it. (Queen Wafflia): NOOOOO! You fool! Do you know what you just did? (Evan): Yes. I saved pancakes. Evan started glowing bright blue, and a bunch of light erupted from him, and he got freed. The Pancakions were free, King and Queen Wafflia were enslaved, and Latka reappeared. (King Pancakion): Thank you, noble knight. King Pancakion shot a beam at Evan, and Evan gained armor made from breakfast foods. (Evan): Awesome! Well, this turned out well. (Queen Wafflia): No! You did more than that! That crystal bagel was what held not only the Breakfast Kingdom, but the world in order! Now, it will fall apart! (Evan): Uh oh. King Pancakion put the Wafflias in the dungeon and locked it. (Queen Pancakion): Evan Levin, return to your present! (Evan): But......pancakes! (Queen Pancakion): Us Pancakions are very intelligent. We'll find a way to bring the Earth back together. (Evan): Okay. So, do I just take Latka with me? (King Pancakion): The princess, our daughter, always wanted a dog. Latka will do. Latka jumped into Princess Pancakion's arms and licked her. (Evan): Bye, Latka. Latka jumped out of PP's arms, licked Evan, and jumped back. (Evan): Wait, I can't go fast enough by myself to go back to the present! Queen Pancakion made a whip of butter and whipped Evan extremely hard, launching him forwards and giving him speed. Evan then started running, and traveled back to the present. He ran to Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint. (Evan): Did you miss me? I was in the future, where waffles were more popular than pancakes, and I fought King and Queen Wafflia. And I ate a crystal bagel, and returned everything to order. Then I traveled back. (Kevin): You were gone? (Evan): I must have traveled back to one second after I left. (Kevin): Ooooookay. Let's just go with that. (Evan): No really! I have this breakfast armor to prove it. (Kevin): What breakfast armor? The breakfast armor was gone. Rocket and Sharpoint burped, then smiled. (Evan): Grrrrr! (Billiontrix): KINECELERAN DNA LOCK REMOVED. (Evan): Perfect timing. Evan became Feet Balled. He combined his powers together, and pushed Rocket and Sharpoint to the future before Evan went there. (Man in Future): Hey, did you guys know that waffles became more popular than pancakes? Rocket and Sharpoint died. PARADOX! Sort of. Time travel is confusing. THE END Characters *Evan Levin *Kevin Levin *Rocket *Sharpoint *Random people *Toast Giants *Latka *King Pancakion *Queen Pancakion *Princess Pancakion Villains *Prisoners *Policemen *King Wafflia *Queen Wafflia *Octoastpus *Grape White Whale *Living Toast Whirlpool *Spudhounds *Cereal Monster Aliens Used *XLR8 (first/only time) *Feet Balled Trivia *This episode's plot was inspired by RP-ing that Brandon was doing. *I actually like waffles more than pancakes. :P Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:XLR8 Fest Category:Specials